Subodh Gupta
Subodh Gupta plasticien contemporain indien, né en 1964 à Khagaul au Bihar (Inde). Il vit et travaille à Delhi. Biographie Subodh Gupta travaille les icônes de la culture indienne : la vache, le fer galvanisé des ustensiles de cuisine, le scooter du livreur de lait, la bouse de vache, l'Ambassador. L'œuvre de Subodh Gupta tente de comprendre comment tous ces objets à la fois ordinaires et emblématiques d'une culture construisent les identités individuelles ou collectives ainsi que le corps politique de la nation elle-même. Le vocabulaire de Subodh Gupta, au début de son œuvre, était proche de celui de la commémoration, semblable à ces drôles de monuments de béton qui essaiment la campagne indienne. Il crée ainsi des anti-monuments à la fois par un travail de décontextualisation et de dématérialisation : objets, marchandises exportées ou subsistances de la colonisation, moments extraits du labeur ordinaire du peuple indien. Au début de sa carrière, Subodh Gupta passait dans des villages et échangeait des objets neufs contre des objets utilisés, puis il prenait une photo de l'objet et de la maison. On retrouve dans ses travaux les concepts de ready-made, réutilisation d'objets courants "transformés" ou pas par l'art, d'installation, un ensemble œuvre-lieu-instant voire de happening comme pour le partage de la soupe végétarienne pour Very Hungry God. L'artiste dit aimer les temples (au sens large: mosquées, églises, temples...) comme lieu d'exposition pour l'atmosphère de recueillement, de foi, même pour des non-croyants. Quelques œuvres * Very Hungry God, un crâne géant et souriant agrégeant des pots en métal rutilant. La sculpture fait 3m de diamètre et s'inscrit presque dans une sphère. Les "dents" sont figurées par des seaux, que l'artiste utilise souvent et qui créé un rictus au gigantesque crâne. Cette œuvre a été créée pour les Nuits Blanches à Paris dans l'église St Bernard en 2006. L'installation était complétée par une distribution de soupe végétarienne en face de l'église. Elle a été achetée par François Pinault, * Vehicle for the Seven Seas, un chariot et trois valises sculptées en aluminium. * Ali Baba, 2011 pour l'exposition Paris-Delhi-Bombay au Centre Georges Pompidou, ensemble de récipients en métal poli. Le titre, Ali Baba, fait référence au conte des Mille et Une Nuits. Le visiteur pénètre dans la « caverne » de l’artiste qui recèle de précieux objets, en réalité de la vaisselle en Inox empilée du sol au plafond de cet espace-magasin à l’atmosphère de bazar indien. L’abondante vaisselle rappelle aussi les millions d’indiens qui l’utilisent au quotidien mais également ceux qui ne mangent pas à leur faim tous les jours. Expositions récentes *2011 Paris-Delhi-Bombay... au Centre Georges Pompidou ** '' Indian Highway IV'' au MAC de Lyon ** Monumental Walsh Gallery (Chicago, Illinois, USA) *2010 Faith Matters, PinchukArtCentre, Kiev, Ukraine **''Take off your shoes and wash your hands'', Tramway, Glasgow, UK **Arario Gallery, Séoul, Corée **''Et tu, Duchamp'', KÖR Kunst im öffentlichen Raum Kunsthalle Wien project space, Vienne, Autriche *2009 Common Man, Hauser & Wirth, London, UK **''Line of Contro''l, The Gallery of Modern Art, Brisbane, Australie *2008 Contemporary and Modern Indian Art Emami Chisel Art Pvt. Ltd (Calcutta) ** Subodh Gupta - Line Of Control Arario Gallery *2007 Start.Stop, Bodhi Art Gallery, Bombay **''Silk Route'', Baltic Art Centre, Newcastle Upon Tyne, UK **''Idol Thief'', IN SITU - Fabienne Leclerc, Paris *2006'' Hungry God'', Nature Morte, New Delhi **Artes Mundi Prize, Cardiff National Museum, UK *2005 Mom and Pop Art Walsh Gallery (Chicago, Illinois, USA) **''I go home every single day'', Jack Shainman Gallery, New York NY, USA *2003 Saat Samunder Paar, Nature Morte, New Delhi, India **''This side is the other side'', Art & Public, Geneve, Suisse center Category:Plasticien contemporain indien Category:Naissance en 1964